chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Beaulieu
Hazel Marina Beaulieu is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the youngest daughter of Danielle and Laurent Beaulieu. She will possess the abilities of Emotion Manipulation, Crystallisation, Pyrokinetic Saliva and Pneumakinesis. Appearance Hazel's eyes will be a lighter blue than either of her sister's eyes, closer to her mother's in colouring. She will have medium brown hair which will be long and slightly wavy. Initially her skin tone will be quite pale, and she will blush easily, but as she ages she will become more tanned. Abilities Hazel's first ability will be Emotion Manipulation, also named Pathokinesis. She will be capable of altering the emotions of others using skin contact. Physical contact through clothing will not be enough for her to use her ability. The effect will be instantaneous and it will never matter what the person's previous emotional state was. She will be able to induce any emotion. She will not be able to affect her own emotions; however, she will not possess an immunity, meaning that others with the same ability or a similar one could still manipulate her emotions. Her second ability will be Crystallisation. Hazel will be able to increase her physical strength and make her skin impenetrable by crystallising its surface. She will be able to crystallise any part of herself. She will find it easier to crystallise only a hand compared to her entire form. At first, she will only be able to affect her own body, but she will later learn to crystallise others too, using physical contact. Crystallising others could be protective or fatal, depending on whether only the skin is altered or the entire body. Her third ability will be Pyrokinetic Saliva. Hazel will be able to make her saliva pyrokinetic and then spit out fire at any time. The ability will be consciously controlled. The fiery saliva will be able to be spat accurately at a target, and would travel further than normal saliva when spat. When the ability isn't in use, her saliva will be completely normal, resembling the saliva of any other person, and it will never harm her or burn her mouth even when in use. Her final ability will be Pneumakinesis. Hazel's main use of this ability will be adapting her lungs to different situations, such as enabling herself to breathe underwater and protecting herself from smoke or poisonous gases. She will be able to adapt the lungs of others in a similar manner if she has physical contact with the individual. Additionally, she will be able to attack the lungs of others, inflicting coughing fits, various respiratory diseases and even stopping a person from breathing if she chooses. Family & Relationships *Mother - Danielle Beaulieu *Father - Laurent Beaulieu *Sisters - Sandrine and Hermione Beaulieu History & Future Etymology Hazel is an English name Hazel which refers both to a light brown colouring and to the hazel tree. Her middle name, Marina, is a Latin name meaning "from the god Mars", a meaning which is similar to that of her sister Sandrine's middle name. Marina can also mean "from the sea". Her surname is French meaning "beautiful place". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters